Modern large crankshafts for use in locomotives or other high torque applications are often undercut into the side wall, creating a recess. Although this offers an improved crankshaft for the application it presents a difficult challenge to properly heat treat the surface of the undercut. Descriptions of the undercut crankshaft hardening applications are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,399,928 by Gezarzick et al and 7,145,115 by Zahn et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. Those disclosures required complex electrical connections and or coil configurations to engage both the undercut fillets and the journal to allow the part to be heated with one continuous process.